This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the conveying of particulate material such as seed grain, granular fertilizer and the like, from a hopper to conventional furrow openers.
Various attempts have been made to pneumatically deliver particulate material such as seed or fertilizer from a main hopper to the furrow openers of a conventional seed drill but great difficulty is experienced in ensuring substantially even distribution of the material to each of the seed drills.
Other disadvantages include the provision of the seed hopper on the seed drill and as this varies in weight considerably from relatively full to relatively empty difficulty has been experienced in maintaining a even depth of penetration of the furrow openers. When used with seed grain for example, the depth at which the seed is placed below the surface of the ground is of particular importance to the growth of the seed.